Scourge's Ultimate Harem
by AleThe-Hedgefox84
Summary: Insipired by my favorite FanFiction author of all time: Lil' Knuckles (also known as Lil' Sonic). Scourge the Hedgheog is the best character and he gets all the ladies ;) join us in this adventure anad dont forget to read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lucy Kuo and Nix

Chapter 1: An InFamous Threesome

It was a regular day in the forest. The grass was green but a large portion of it had been burnt due to Scourge's laser kamehaway. He had miss Sonic by a long shot on purpose just for show.

"And that is only the beginning, for I, Scourge the hedgehog, will soon show you my true power! I'll destroy you, Sonic! I am more handsome and more powerful than you!" Scourge said. Scourge was wearing his signature leather jacket with flames on the sleeves, sun shades, black and green athletic shoes and black jeans with a black belt and a silver belt buckle in the shape of a demon skull.

"Heh! We'll see about that!" The blue blur shot back smirking confidently. His hands were glowing with **Chaos Energy** and was going to shoot it at the green blur. "Now tell me were the eggman's ultimate lifeform is!"

"No! I will not! You'll have to force that information out of me!" Scourge said and put his hands toguether as if he were holding a small ball. A flaming **Green Ball **of **Chaos Energy** started to form and once it was, he threw it at Sonic, who cartpooled away from the impact. Scourge growl in angry frustration as there was now another spot of burned grass in the field because Sonic was not struck by his chaos beam.

"Heh! Is that all you got?!"

"You fool! That was only the beginning because I have a lot much more power than you could ever imagine and I will show it to you and defeat you!"

Scourge rapidly floated over to Sonic and deliver a first punch into his stomach and then he grabbed Sonic by the neck and threw him across the field, making him grinding and scraping against the floor as he sank into a trench.

"That should take care of you! I'd love to stay and 'chat' some more, but I have much more important things to do! I have places to go, people to see, damsels to take care of than to waste my time on you!"

"Coward! Come back here!" Knuckles yelled as he ran over to the other hedgehogs.

The green hedgehog then boosted away from the blue and red ones using his **Chaos Boost**. Once he was deeper in the forest and away from their sight he climbed into his hidden motorcycle. It was hidden behind some bushes. It was a 1993 Harley-Davidson FXDWG. It had tassels on the seat and the handlebars and was all black aside from the green flames painted on the gas tank. He then used his power to make a teleportation ring appear.

'Ha! You're a genius, Scourge! They'll never find me after I go through this teleportation ring' Scourge thought to himself. Once it was open, he drove through it at top speed.

_Meanwhile in the city..._

A giant golden ring appeared out of nowhere in the middle of an alleyway and Scourge came out of it while driving his motorcycle. Recognizing the city, he smirked and drove to his favorite bar.

_  
_At the bar..._

The green hedgehog walked into the bar and sat down, asking the bartender for a Irish Car Bomb on the rocks. As he waited, another green hedgehog but lighter took a seat next to him.

"Hey dude"

"Oh well, if it isn't my friend Manic the hedgehog. I haven't seen you in a very very long period of time. What a coincidence that you're here at this specific bar that I happen to be in. What are you doing here of all places?"

"Oh well, y'know, imma play here later tonight, y'know. Like, in that tiny ass stage over there. I'm broke so I gotta make some money to buy some stuff and shit ya know. You?" he said and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He then scratched his arm because he was high.

"Ah I see. Well since you asked, I just came from a fight I had with someone. I'm sure you don't know him anyways. But he is very very weak compared to me so he was not a challenge and I easily defeated him. It was boring, so I left and came here. I figured I could get a few drinks and pick up some chicks"

"Woah, dude, what about Fiona?"

"Fuck Fiona! She's a whore and I hate her because she betrayed me. So I'll retaliate by sleeping with other women and having the time of my life by enjoying my freedom as a free man. A bachelor if you will refer to me as such, which you can"

"I didn't take you as a playa, Scourge. I only knew you was fuckin' Fiona"

"Oh no. You're very mistaken. Let me tell you about the time I had the best sexual encounter of my life so far. I had a threesome with two other females from another dimension. If you did not know, I can use **chaos energy** to travel through space time-"

"Who did ya sleep with Scourge?"

"Don't you dare interrupt ME ever again! But if you must know, I slept with with **Lucy Kuo** and **Nix**"

"Whhhaaaaaaatt!? From New Marais in InFamous 2?"

"Where else?"

"Damn, man! You gotta tell me about this!"

"I will! I was just about to if you all about it until you interrupted me. Don't YOU dare interrupt ME. Anyway It all started when I purposely teleported to the city of New Marais in search of adventure…."

_Flashback…._

_The green hog fell out of a giant golden ring on the ceiling and fell onto the pavement with a pained grunting. "Ow! Where am I?" he asked himself while getting up. When he did, he heard two militia members yelling at him from across the street._

"_What is that?!"_

_"It's one of those freaks! Shoot it!"_

_The two militia men pointed their guns at him and began firing. The green blur jumped out of away from the bullets to avoid impact. He then shot two energy beams out of his hands and knocked the militia men over. They were decapitated for the time being._

_Then a man floated over and landed near Scrouge. "Are they dead?"_

"_No. Who are you? What is going on?" Scourge ask_

"_I'm Cole McGrath. They call me the electric man and I help other conduits"_

"_Conduits? What are conduits?"_

"_People with powers. We are being pursued by the local militia"_

_"Damn then we better get out of here before more militia men catch us" Scourge said_

"_Good idea" Cole said and the duo left the area. Scourge followed hiim and jump onto the rooftops. They got to the rooftop where Cole and his friends gathered to make plans to defeat the militia. _

"_I found another conduit. His name is Scourge" Cole announced. Zeke, Nix and _Lucy Kuo looked up from their plans to see Cole standing next to the hedgehog. 'That fool is attractive' Nix thought and smirked at the hog.

"_Great! We were just about to split up into two teams and scan the sector" Zeke said_

"_Yes. Now with an extra conduit it will be better. You and Cole can scan the south of New Marais and Nix, and Scourge can scan the North " Lucy Kuo said because she also thought the green blur was attractive._

"_That will even it all out. After all, you ladies need a man to watch over ya" Zeke said and walked away to enter the building and take the stairs because he did not have poweres. "I'll meet you on the street, Cole"_

"_Gotcha. If anything happens we have our communicator walkie talkies"_

"_We'll be fine. You ain't gotta worry aight?" Nix called out as Cole jumped out of the building._

"_Sooo, what type of powers do you have, handsome?" Lucy Kuo asked as she walk over to him and place a hand on his chest seductively._

"_Oh hell nah! You not 'bout to take him! He mine!" Nix said angry and walked to Lucy Kuo and push her away._

"_That's not fair! You already have Cole! Did you not think I did not know that you two were having sex the other night?"_

"_Bitch shut you dumb ass up! You ain't fast like me and thas yo problem"_

"_Ladies, ladies, ladies, calm down. There is enough of me to go around. And by that I mean that I have enough energy to have sex and pleasure with you both as I, Scourge the hedgehog, am one of the most powerful being in the universe" he smile. Lucy kuo smile and kneel down to be on her knees and unzip his pants to take out his manhood and sucking him off with her mouth. Nix walk over and kiss Scourge deep for five min._

_Lucy Kuo stroke his shaft and rub his balls and sucking him off with moaning. Scourge moan into the ebony's lips kiss into the arousal. Niz hen pulled off the kiss and took off her titties to show Scourge her dark nipple. Scourge then took her left tittie in his mouth and began to suck hard and sensual. _

_Nix moan softly a little while the hedgehog also rubbed her crotch into the sexual excitement she got turned out. After 10 minutes, Lucy Kuo Pulled off and smiled naughtily at the hedgehog while she pull down her pants and bent over in front of Scourge to show him her wet pussy. "Please fuck me!"_

_Scourge stop sucking on the ebony females nipple and thrust himself into the oriental with a grunt. She moan loudly as Scourge began to thrust deep and fast into her womb. Nix growl angrily with jealousy and Scourge looked at her. "Don't worry baby Scourge will make sure you get your turn. I can only take one of you at a time, though, I would be able to fuck both of you at the same time if I had two penises but alas I do not"_

_Scourge striked Lucy Kuo's ass making her moan into excitement. "Ooohh..." she said_

_Nix was getting impatient as her pussy wetness soaked through her pants. She walked over in front of Lucy Kuo and looked down at her as she unzipped and took out her womanhood into exposure. "Homegirl aint gon b the only 1 gettin sexual feelings"_

_The ebony took the woman's head and shoved it between her cookie so that she could lick her in teasement and give the hedgehog a show. He watch her lick her pussy and smirk as it increased his arousal._

_"Let me tell you about all the times I'm going to fill both of you up with my cum all night. You'll be begging all night heh" Scrouge said breathing hard and thrusting fast into the oriental._

_"Oh oh oh ho oh oh oh oh oh oh yes yes yes yes Scourge fuck me like a Porn Star__!" __Lucy Kuo screamed in pleassure rolling her eye back as Scourge the Hedgehog hit her 'G-Spot' with his penis in her womb hard and fast. She was close to her climax. "I'M GOING TO REACH MY CLIMAX!"_

_Scourge thrust himself faster into her and climaxed inside her shooting his strings of cum inside the oriental. She screamed a muffled scream as she reach her climax and Nix pulled on her hair as Nix shot her pussy juice into the her mouth. Scourge groan and pulled out his manhood from her womanhood._

"_Wait you serious? You still hard?" Nix asked catching her breath_

"_Yeah. If you were paying attention I said I could last all night and I meant it. Now come over here it's your turn to get some loving"_

_Nix smiled naughtily and threw Lucy Kuo out of the way and lied on the ground. She open her legs welcoming the hedgehog's manhood to her wet and warm pussy. "Baby you can do whatever you want to me stud. Yous so strong an handsome and powerful"_

"_Heh of course I am. But let me tell you about have no idea how strong I really am!" Scourge smile and moved down to the ebony's level, thrusting his manhood and thrusting himself in Nix. She moan sexily at the sexual feeling of the hedgehog going deep and fast inside her. Lucy Kuo came over needily and Scourge smirk. "Lie down here" Scourge demeaned. She did as told and opened her white legs for him. Scourge thrust hard and fast into the darker woman who was saying moans loudly in pleasure. _

"_Open your legs and let me see that sweet little pussy of yours. I'm going to take off my gloves and finger you hard baby. You're going to love it" he said and then moan._

_He kept thrusting into the black female letting go of her thighs and used his left hand to take off his right hand glove carefully finger by finger for both of them. Once his hands were fully exposed, he inserted two finger inside Lucy Kuo's pussy and used the other hand to lift Nix's leg over his shoulder._

"_This way I can go deeper inside you, Nix. You love it don't you? Of course you do why wouldn't you? Ahh"_

"_Yes baby yous so smart! Yous so big oh oh oh ah oh oh oh! So good ah ah ah oh uhhh"_

_As Scourge went balls deep into the darker female, he fingered the lighter female hard and fast and used his thumb under her womb to rub under her clintonis into sexual teasement._

"_Ooooooohhhhhhhhh mmmmmnnnnnn you sure know how to pleasure a woman, Scourge" Lucy Kuo moaned as Scourge's fingers filled her tight little oriental pussy. _

"_Of course I do. I'm the best you'll ever have babe let me tell you. You're never going to find anyone better than me" Scourge stated proudly being able to keep his moans in control unlike them. _

"_Better...than…. Cole" the ebony moaned loving how Scourge thrust himself inside her balls deep. _

_Scourge thrust faster after two hours with some grunts as he got closer and closer to his climax. "Ohh I'm gonna cum. It feels so good, Nix, imma going to cum my seed deep inside you babby"_

" _OH ME TOO! "_

"_Me three! Ahhhh!"_

"_YES YES YES YES YES! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes oh oh! Give me your seed you animal!"_

_Out of the suddenly all three of them came at the same time, moaning together. Scourge sploshed his cum deep inside her dark anal. _

_Scourge pull out his manhood with pop and huffed and groaned. "So how...how was that?" he ask them smiling with great confidence. "I told you I could pleasure you both. Now you have all the proof you need and more to believe me"_

_Lucy Kuo and Nix sat up, recovering from their great climaxes. Their eyes were wide in shock when they saw Scourge was still erect. _

"_No way, he's still hard!" they told each other in shock._

"_Of course I still am" Scourge smirk_

_The females crawled towards the hedgehog. Nix moved down and started to sucking on the green hedgehogs green balls while Lucy Kuo stroked his shaft a few times and sucked his member nice and fast._

"_Now that's what I call teamwork, ladies. Good to see you're finally getting along. See? I told you you didn't need to fight. There is enough of me to go ar-...ohh" Scourge moan in the sexual excitement. _

_Lucy Kuo suck and slobber on the hedgehog's manhood with slow movements and saliva to make him more in the very feeling the of feeling into excitement. Meanwhile Nix had the others balls in her mouth and suck hard and deep one at a time. Scourge enjoy the attention he got from both females mouth in his manhood and moan their names while feeling the pleassure. They continue to suck and give him the teasement on his member for an hour more before he could not hold back anymore and came hard._

"_Aahh!"_

_He shot his cum into the oriental mouth, filling her so much it slipped out and some fell on his balls and onto Nigg's face._

"_Wow, its so much!" Lucy Kuo cried_

"_Yeah, damn, how does it tastes like?" Nix ask_

"_So good"_

"_Really? Then it's my turn. Move aside!"_

_Scourge smirked at the compliment and stayed still while the females switched places so now Nix was sucking on his member and Lucy Kuo was sucking on his balls. Nix was a lot better at sucking and even started deepthroating him. Lucy Kuo took her boobs and gave him a titjob in his balls with her boobs. This continued for two hours until Scourge came once again and shot cum into Nix's mouth, who managed to swallow it all._

"_Aahhh that felt good" Scourge moan enjoying the meltdown of sexual the moment wearing off. _

"Woah! I can't believe you had the sex with two girls, dude. That's gangsta A.F."

"I don't understand why you're surprised. Of course I, Scourge the Hedgehog, would be able to pleasure two women simultaneously at the same time" Scourge smirked proud and took a sip of his beverage.

"True that. Maybe you oughta join me after my band's gig. Me and my girlfriend Sonia are getting it on with her friend. But I don't think I'll be able to handle to handle them both" Manic retorted.

"I'm not surprised, but of course, as long as you don't touch me because that would be gay, and let me tell you, I'm not gay. That is wrong. Let me tell you all the reasons being a homosexual is wrong and what I do to keep myself straight every day…"

**Chapter one is finished and complete! I hope you licked reading about Scourge indulging in yellow and jungle fever with his penis. Reaed and review everyone to read and review the next lucky lady to get The Hog's member in her vagina!**

**This is Lil' Virgin singing off****!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mikasa Ackerman

Chapter 2: Something

"Ddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn Scourge! I had no idea being homosensual was so WRONG" Manic said with a nod. He was now properly educated about normal sexuality.

"Of course you didn't, you feble-minded being"

The greenER hedgehog finished his drink and looked around the bar. He stopped, freezing when he saw

"I'm a wha-?"

"Shh"

"But Scourge I don' get'cha-"

"Shut up!" He replied, standing up, grabbing Manic's hand and tugging him along to leave. He quickly remembered that was gay, so he grabbed forearm instead. They left the bar area and went to the first floor. The bar had 3 floors. 3rd floor has struppers, the second is the bar, and the 1st has a dancefloor where music was boogie.

"I can't let her see me"

"Who? The Asian humane Chick?"

"Yes.** Mikasa Akerman** from the Trost District"

"Say wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? No way, Jose!"

"I fucked her in another dimension. Let me tell you the story from the beginning. I, Scourge the hedgehog went dimension hopping and winded up in Europe during the Germanic period"

"The wha of the who-?"

Scourge took a deep breath and sighed, "all that marijuana has burned up your neurons my friend""

"My what?"

"...Nevermind. Let me tell you what happened, my moronic friend..."

_Flashback_

_Scourge fell down from the giant ring, having teleported. He got up and looked up to see giant naked genitalialess humans eating smaller clothed humans. "What the?"_

_Out of the suddenly, a female fell down in front of him. There was was two metal boxes at her sides and she held two swords. _

_"What is going on here? Why are there giant - "_

_But Scourge couldn't finish. She striked him and knocked him out. Next thing he knew, he was waking up in a room on a bed with a chain on his leg he was chained to a bedpost. The same Female and two guys with the same uniform. _

_"He's awake" said the female. _

_"He? Mikasa, it's an __**it**__. It's a dog" the blond male net to her said._

_"Excuse you for I am not a fucking dog! Why did you chain me? I'm not a threat to you!"_

_"If he had been a threat he would have attacked when he had the chance" said Mikasa crossing her arms over her Asian breastases. _

_"You DID sneak up on him pretty fast, mikasa" _

"_That is not the point Armin"_

_If he was unchained Scrouge could've shown them how fast he was__** really**__. _

_Then there was a knock at the door._

_"Jaeger! Meiwes! Commander Smith said you must report to him NOW!"_

_Mikasa could handle herself on an battle. She was an heroin after all. Armin and Eren left leaving Mikasa all alone with the green blur. He smirked and adjusted his shades. Even with giant naked people running around eating tiny clothing people didn't mean Scourge couldn't give a deserving female the gentle hog loving with his hog penis. _

_"So if you know that I am not a threat why am I chained up again? Ooooor are you just into that sort of kink that~?"_

_"My superiors ordered to restrain you in case you were dangerous. We are not really sure what you are and they may run some blood tests on you and experiments" she replied. "I'm Mikasa"_

_These people barely had working plumberry and toilets yet they had the technology to do blood tests Scourge thought. "I'm Scourge. Scourge the hedgehog at your service"_

_"I see. Interesting name"_

_"Thank you"_

_"You're welcome"_

_"Good manners you have I see" said Scourge, "I see the military, which I somehow happen to know you are part of in this universe despite the fact that I initially did not know what titans were, built you into a potentail respectful sweetheart from the ground up. ?"_

_"No. I'm a scout. It's a branch of the military and. We kill titans. If we don't, they eat us alive. We must do it to survive despite the fact that titans are really humans that were exiled from another society that is literally the third reich with star-wearing Jews and Gestapo like Jesse Pijamas. The Gestapo literally make people into titans"_

_Scourge nodded as he listened intrigued_

_"My farther and mother were murdered in front of me. Then my step mother was killed by titans. So I joined the military. But enough about me. Let's talk about you, handsome creature"_

_"I see. Well my farther was murdered too. The poor bastard. And I, Scourge the Hedgehog, bowed to find his killers and avenge him! So I've been traveling through time and space to find his killer and avenge him. I am definitely not trying to emotionally manipulate you to get you to sleep with me. I would never do that"_

_"That is very noble and honorable of you. You are am honorable man"_

_"Thank you"_

_"You're welcome"_

_Mikasa walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed where Scourge laid. _

_"So you're a time traveler?"_

_"Yes. I travel different time periods planets dimensions...the goods" Scourge said sitting up and scooting a little closer to the Asian humane female. Just a bit. _

_Micasa noticed he was attractive up closer. _

_"Are there better worlds out there?"_

_"Well - " Scourge began but was interrupted. _

_"Are there worlds were people aren't selfish? Manipulating other's emotions to gain what they desire from others. I've seen too many people manipulating others to get money or sex from others. We have to worry about those people on top of the titans. Who would do such a thing?" She says_

_"That's awful. Truly anyone that commits those sorts of actions is a dishonorable man. Women can't be evil so it must be a man" he said. _

_'If Yvette is one thing Scourge the Hedgehog knows is to always tell women what they want to hear' Scourge the hedgehog thought to himself silently before he replied to her._

_"That's actually quite rare. You care about others don't you Mikasa? I can tell you are a selfless person"_

_She nodded._

_"But sometimes you can't save everyone"_

_"You understand me well, Scrouge the hedgehog"_

_"Its Scourge"_

_"Scourge" she whispered and placed a hand on his chest. She ran a hand through his scars. _

_"Let me tell you how I got these. I encountered one of my farther's assasins and he scratched me with his claws" he explained. _

_He could tell they turned her on he leaned in closer and kissed her on her lips with his lips and she returned the kids the kiss got heated and they made out sexily Mikaka pushed him down on the bed gently and got on top of him as they continued to make out with tongue with their mouths. _

_FIRST Mikasa undid her belts and took off her clothes until she was in her panties bra and red scarf she would not take it off. Scourge smirked. _

_'Success!' he thought. _

_She continued to grind on him until his chaos energy manifested a penis and he was hard._

_Scourge's member yearned for attention and it twatched and trembled._

_Second Mikasa blushed and moved off, taking the green blur's member into her hands it was so big she needed to use both to hold it and began to jerk him off and stroke him. She stroked him and jerked him off nonstop for 10 min without stopping so that he could feel some heroic and honorable pleasusure as an honorable man. _

_Shadow groaned in pleasure and watched her. "Good. Keep going" _

_SHe kept going jerking him off as fast as he could. Until Scourge commanded her to stop. "Stop" he commanded. _

_3rd: She let go and moved to take off her boobs out of her bra and show him her whole Asian nipples. He sat up and began to kiss herAsian boobs because unlike Sonic Scourge actually knew how to get the females into the mood of the sexual excitement. _

_Mikasa moaned and enjoy Asianly. _

_She Then returned the package and gave him a titjob with her Asian tits as she moaned. "It feels so good against my tits" said the Asian comfort woman. _

_He moaned lowly and very masculinely like a man. _

_Fourth ; she have him a blow job while she gave him a tit job in his balls with her bobs and moaned as she booned her head up and down to increase the sexual excitement. This went on for an hour. suck and slobber on the hedgehog's manhood with slow movements and saliva to make him more hornier. Then she turned around and have him an ass job with her butt by hotdogging his member. It almost slipped inside her anal but it didn't then she deepthrottled him as he moamed in pleassure because of her teasement._

_"You're such a tease, comfort woman" he said and smacked her anal but cheeks. _

_"I'm sorry! Ah oh! ee!" She yelped at her anus being smacked. _

_After 3 hrs of teasement Scourge moved and got on top of her, spreading her legs. _

_"Please be gentle its my first time" _

_He smriked and rammed himself all the way inside her wet vagina and she moaned throwing her head back rolling her eyes back as he pounded her into the bed._

_"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uh uhUh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uh uhUh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uh uhUh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh u uh uh uh uh uhoh oh oh oh oh l oh oh oh oh kg ah ah ah ah oh ah uh aoh auj oh oh oh oh ah ha ah ah haha ah aha oh uhuhuhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh yes Scourge Fuck me oh oh!"_

_The bed was shaking moving rattling in motion by their hip movements building momentum and their sex went too erotic during their sexual momument. _

_Brusquely there as knock knock on the door. "Mikasa? You in there? Commander__ Levis __wants to talk to you. He said to meet him in his chambers" Eren said. _

_Scourge smirked and kept going while watching her answer._

_"I'M COMING!…. In a few more minutes"_

_Eren replied, "ok" and left without another word or suspicion._

_'Success!' Thought Scourge and continued to into her cookie while they sweated and breathed and moaned into the sexual excitement for another two hours. Scourge moved her Asian legs on his shoulder and kept thrusting him. His balls smacked her hungry anal. She was horny so her ass was ready and he inserted his balls in while he kept thrusting his member into her vagina. _

_"That's it fill my ass, Scrouge Fuck me like a Pornstar____! I somehow know what that is despite living in the 8th century! oohh!" Mikasa moaned pleasurably. _

_"Ah yeah! Yeah! YEAH!" he moaned amd smacked her tits for an hour._

_"Yeah!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Fifth; Scourge kept thrusting until he hit her g-spot (her clintoris inside her vagina) worth the head of his penis and made her moan in ecstasy. He then came and filled up her cookie with his cum until some slipped out. He then flipped her over like a pancake and thrust his member inside her ass making her scream._

_"Oh! Scourge! That hurts so good!"_

_"A bit of a masochistic huh? Good thing I'm going in dry, raw, and with no protection whatsoever!" He said triumphantly and fucked her in the ass for three hours and came and filled ALL of her holes with his yummy nummy pistachio-ice-cream-tasting cum for the next 3 hrs. _

_Sixth; he went from her ass to her mouth as she started blowjobbing him once again because this is fiction. In reality, that would be disgusting and probable cause for various infections and diseases. She bopped her head up and down up and down pleasuring The Hog____ as much as she could. She did this for another hour until he came with a grunt and filled her mouth with his green, thick, and cold pistachio-tasting-ice-cream cum._

_"Mmm yummy nummy in my tummy~" she moeaned._

_Seventh: Scourge smirked and grabbed her head before skull-fucking her. She gagged but stopped when he came again. Some of the green cum dribbled down her mouth and her tits and into her vagina._

_Eighth: Mikasa pulled away and wrapped her red scarf around Scourge's manhood and stroked him to the East. She stroked him to the West. She stroked the very thick long and hard member enjoying running her fingers through his bulging penis veins._

_Ninth: they got into a 69 position and licked each other privates Scourge told his to suck it bitch _

_9th: They licked and sucked each other privates until Mikasa came and squirted her pussy juices on Scourge's face it tasted like sakke and he enjoy_

_Ninth: They got into normal missionary position and he went back to fucking her in her pussy pussy as he thrust in his members all the way with grunting._

"_Make more room for we have company!" Scourge said before inserting his balls inside her too._

_Tenth: He thrust and fucked her for 3.5 hours longer_

"_HO HO HO OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH _

_OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES aaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" she moaned before she came._

_Eleventh he came._

"Damn Scourge! You get mad puss!" Manic praised

This pleased Scourge immensely and he grinned. "Of course I do! I'm attractive, charming and always know what to say. Despite these things I would not make a good father and you better help me hide from her"

"Alright man. We can scram. Sonya is waiting for us at the hotel. Gig was cancelled"

Upon arriving to the hotel room the two green hedgehogs found the pink hedgehog lying on the bed naked spread eagle and showing them her pussy and her nipples. "Well this is a nice welcome" Scourge said with a smirk as he pulled off his jacket and pants. Manic began to do the same, taking off his vest and his cargo shorts. Scourge stepped away to not be too close and accidentally feel gay feelings. He had to avoid feeling gay feelings as much as he could.

"Is Mindy coming?" Manic asked, walking over and sitting on the bed. He reached over to the hotel's nightstand and took a hold of the bong Sonia had placed there and took a hit.

"Of course. She's bringing the blow. Speaking of which, could you go fetch her? She'll get lost" Sonia said, watching Manic frown as he got out of the bed and got dressed. "...Alright babe. I'll be right back" Manic said looking at Scourge before leaving. He only hoped Scourge wouldn't screw his sister without him.

Shortly after he closed and locked the door behind him Scourge looked over at the pink whore and smirked.

**Chapter two is finished and complete! I hope you licked reading about Scourge indulging in yellow and jungle fever with his penis. Read and review everyone to read and review the next lucky lady to get The Hog's member in her vagina! Any suggestions are welcome but I will probably ignore them if I don't like it. Also NOTHING GAY NO GAYS SCOURGE IS NOT GAY**

**This is Lil' singing off!**


End file.
